


Sleep Sweat Sex

by CaseyStar



Series: Summer Pornathon 2013 Entries [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Somnophilia, slight dub-con in that the person is asleep but gave consent for that when awake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyStar/pseuds/CaseyStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are Arthur's favourite moments, when its just them in their bed, together, safe in sharing their desires</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Sweat Sex

**Author's Note:**

> The dub-con is slight in that Arthur gave consent, asked for Merlin to wake him with sex, so he gave consent.
> 
> Over on tumblr [ kcsplace](http://kcsplace.tumblr.com), so come say hello here if you want.

He’d never get enough of this, when Merlin would wrap both arms around his chest, hauling him off his hands and onto Merlin’s lap. When he’d tug Arthur’s arm up and back, around his own neck to press wet and sucking kisses into the ticklish skin of his Arthur’s underarm, hips barely moving as he shoved up, up, up into Arthur. Loved how connected they felt, sweat all that was between their bodies, and how Arthur had only to turn his head a little to suck that salt off Merlin’s neck or have Merlin’s mouth on his, sharing the same pleasure, the same air, the same breath.

He loved how nobody else saw this Merlin. This passionate, sexy, vibrant, possessive Merlin who left his mark upon every inch of skin and bone and heart. Nobody else saw this strength, the force of Merlin’s lithe form as Arthur’s own moulded to its will, went where Merlin bid, and how if he reached back and cupped Merlin’s ass he’d feel that power, feel the muscles clench, feel that gorgeous cock drag against his insides, fat head rubbing against his gland and back to catch on his rim over and over and over, making his breath hitch and his eyes roll, shaking on unsteady knees but then there was Merlin’s arm, tight as a vice across his chest, mouth gentling to allow Arthur’s head to loll safe upon Merlin’s shoulder, golden hair darkened with well-earned perspiration.

This was what he loved, when Merlin free arm slid down his belly, around and past his cock, to where his inner thigh flowed up into his groin, fingers hugging the straining tendon, nails scratching tantalisingly close to his balls before fingertips replaced them and the grip turned hard as Merlin shoved them upright onto their knees, using his twin holds to keep Arthur close as his lazy thrusts turned harsh and fast, Merlin’s breath punching out into the dark, fanning warm into Arthur’s throat, the headboard thudding out a thunderous tattoo against the wall. 

Merlin was always horny in the mornings, and Arthur was pretty much hot for Merlin whenever, wherever and however he could get his hands or mouth or cock near him so waking to Merlin mouthing at his cock, nails scratching his nipples to peaks, two fingers of the other hand hooked into the rim of his hole, pressing hard into the muscle causing the most delicious ache, was a fantasy he’d shared into the dark of their bedroom and Merlin was eagerly providing the reality. The little red light he’d spied glowing in the depths of the corner from atop their dresser betrayed the little addition Merlin had made; the camcorder they’d gotten before their trip to Greece recording every moan and kiss, every wet smack of skin and drip of sweat. Arthur groaned at the thought of watching the tape, of watching Merlin touching his slumbering self, watching Merlin tease and tantalise his prone body, seducing him into waking with that talented mouth and wicked hands, all up on their big-screen. 

He’d need a DVD too.

Arthur snagged his hand into Merlin’s hair, holding tight, as his other reached back to dig into Merlin’s ass, fingers grazing the crack, just for a moment feeling his fingertips graze the puckered skin of his lover’s entrance before his fingers skidded away on sweat-damp skin, pretending he was leaving his prints all over what was his, that if he pressed forcefully enough, those prints could never wash away, never fade like the bruises inevitably did, never leave Merlin’s body or heart. When Arthur couldn’t be there, when work called him away or Merlin’s patients kept him late that unique mark of Arthur would remain, claiming that endless pale skin, and every precious and dear thing it held, as his. 

Shuddering at Arthur’s touch, Merlin dropped the arm from around Arthur’s chest and mirrored his other hold upon Arthur’s groin, hands clamping onto Arthur’s thighs on that delicate skin, forefinger framing tight balls and thumbs rubbing up against Arthur’s shaft as he used his hands to haul Arthur back on his cock with every savage thrust, Arthur whimpering plaintively as he had to release his hold to blindly slap his hand onto the wall as each thrust threatened to topple them. He felt light-headed at the knowledge that in the right light, when the sun hit the paint just so, you could see a mural of handprints painted in sweat and oil, the marks of their love all over their flat.


End file.
